


Brighton Rock (Modern Reylo Au)

by sunshineandaisies



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:21:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22798501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshineandaisies/pseuds/sunshineandaisies
Summary: Rey works as a librarian at Coruscant University. She loves her job, but ESPECIALLY loves the tall, shy, sweater vest wearing cutie that has been coming in everyday for the past 3 months.
Relationships: Minor Rose/Kaydel, Poe Dameron/Finn, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 11
Kudos: 51





	1. A Kind Of Magic

**Author's Note:**

> Reylo Fluff. Ben and Rey have good music taste.

Rey likes her job. Actually, that was an understatement, Rey LOVES her job. Not only did she not have to commute very far for work, seeing as she lived right in the apartments across from Coruscant University and never had to worry about being late. She got to work with her foster brother/best friend, Finn and read comics. Yup, those are the only reasons why she loved working there, totally not because of the reoccurring mysterious, yet seemingly shy dark haired 6ft 3 hunk that would come in everyday......

“Earth to Reeeeeeyyyyy”, Finn sang waving a bookmark back and forth in her face.

“Uhhhh yeah, I totally agree, what’s up?”, she said nonchalantly, or so she hoped.

“Oh nothing, just wondering when you’re gonna grow a pair and talk to the guy you’ve been talking nonstop about for weeks now.” Ok, she’d be embarrassed by being called out like that if he weren’t in the exact. same. situation as her.

Bloody hypocrite.

Rey rolled up a nearby comic book laying around, rolled it up, and hit him on the side of the head with it. “That’s real rich coming from you, future Mr. Dameron.” He had the decency to blush and avert eye contact. Clearing his throat, “Th-th-that’s totally different.”

“Mmmhmmm” she giggled propping herself up on the counter dangling her feet back and forth smugly. She knows Finn won’t dare bring up her obsession with Tall, Dark Haired, and shyness for the rest of the day unless he wants merciless teasing from her end.

The universe works in mysterious ways, though. As if on cue, Poe Dameron struts into the library in deep conversation with none other than the beautiful shy giant that hasn’t left Rey’s mind in weeks. Looking closely at them side by side, she realizes just how different they are. Poe’s attire is more on the lighter side; fitted blue jeans with a white t-shirt, and letterman jacket. The sexy Jolly Green’s giant’s fashion sense, however......is adorable. A sweater vest with a Queen pin (Rey has loved Queen ever since she was a child) over a white long sleeve. With that, he’s wearing khakis and she’s convinced he’s the man for her. They make their way over to one of the empty tables in the back.

It’s a complete surprise, actually, because as of today, Poe has never stepped foot inside the library.

Finn and Rey gasp simultaneously, look at each other, and give one another a one over making sure they both look good. If we’re not going to talk to them, might as well look good, right?  
Feeling a little bold today wearing her new yellow sundress with daisies and curled hair, Rey decides to grab a handful of returned books lying on the counter that she’s been meaning to put back for hours now and makes her way to the bookshelf near them.

Being as sly as possible, she crosses elegantly across the room to the designated bookshelf while trying to listen in on their conversation. Putting on her, “I’m just a normal librarian not planning on eavesdropping on your conversation and ogling the hot guy next to Poe” face.

“Let me get this straight, I just broke my 3 year streak of never stepping foot in a library for you to chicken out and not even talk to her? Benjamin”

Oh. So he has a name. ‘Benjamin’ she thinks to herself. She hums silently in approval. Cute name. Fitting.

“First of all, don’t call me that and ugh I just...I don’t know. What if she doesn’t want to talk to me, what if she thinks I’m some kind of-“

It’s not until now that Rey tenses up and wonders why Benjamin stopped talking so abruptly. Attempting to be nonchalant, she glances over to their table still putting books away and finds them both staring at her. Poe with a shit-eating grin and Benjamin with a horribly cute blush on his cheeks and tips of his ears, mouth slightly parted in surprise. She can’t help but want to believe that whoever they were referring to was her.

‘Now is your chance. Fuck it’ she thinks. “Hi folks, are you finding everything okay? Need help finding anything?” looking at them with her award winning smile according to Rose Tico, her tiny yet feisty other best friend.

“Actually yes, that’d be great. My friend, Ben here was interested in finding a book. Why don’t you tell her which one.” Poe’s grin only gets wider at Ben’s answer

“It was uh-uhm it’s this book on I- not book, but biography on or I don’t know if it’d even be considered that either yknow it’s-“ he’s interrupted by Poe who must have taken pity on him after that long 1 minute of stuttering.

“He wants to find a book on the English rock band Queen titled 40 years of Queen.”

Rey can feel her smile growing bigger and her eyes brightening as those words tumblr out of his mouth. She’s been giving the opportunity of a life time to show the hot guy she’s been obsessed for books about a band she loves and knows everything about. She quickly mentally lists off all his attractive qualities; wears sweater vest, glasses, 6ft 3, shy, blushes, and has good taste in music? Thank you, Universe.

“Really? I happen to love Queen, I can show you where we keep-“

The rest of whatever she was going to see dies as Ben’s chair legs scrape back and he stands to scoop up all of his belongings in his bag. Muttering how he seems to have forgotten to turn off the oven at home, turning redder by the second.

He lowers his eyes to the ground and speed walks out of the library, not looking at Rey. Once. Even ignoring Poe’s worried looks and questions. Poe flashes her a quick apologetic smile and runs out after Ben repeatedly calling his name.

Rey’s stomach sinks with a frown etched onto her face. What just happened?


	2. Under pressure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey finds out Ben likes to bake. Rey realizes she’s fucked.

Rey had a tough upbringing. Tougher than most, one would say. At the age of 4, she was left on the sidewalk outside of a local bakery shop in Brighton. Police found her parent and their car crashed into a tree 4 miles away. Heroin still heavy in their system.  


From then on, Rey was moved from foster home to foster home. She kept to herself, most of the time unless another kid tried giving her or one of the younglings a hard time. It was the things that happened in those foster homes that hardened her, made it difficult for her to trust. Yes, things got better when she met Finn at her last foster home, but still by age 17, she was used to sleeping on the cold floor to give the younger children the last bed, used to no gifts on Christmas or her birthday (she didn’t even know when her real birthday was), and worst of all; something that stuck with her to this day. She was used to being deprived of meals. No 17 year old should be accustomed to those things. It took years of therapy to get to the healthy state of mind/weight she is right now. Even so, she makes sure to never be picky and to never let herself or the people she loves go hungry on her watch. 

That’s why as Rey had her head down, inputting in late fees on the computer, she was pleasantly surprised to see a hand slide over a blueberry turnover in her direction. She looked up and met the face of an embarrassed looking Ben. 

“H-hi, sorry about yesterday. It was extremely rude of me. I’m not normally like that, so I just thought I’d give you something as an apology. I-I love to bake” he managed to get out with that cute little blush rising up to his cheeks. He was fiddling with his fingers looking back at her and then the ground. She did a one over of his outfit today and- wait, was that a Queen shirt? God damn him for being so adorable.

She knew right then and there that he was going to destroy her. And she’d let him. 

Rey was 99.9% sure she was going to cry. Nobody has ever done something so...nice... for her before. There was a foreign feeling erupting in her stomach; a bunch of butterflies which only happened whenever he was near. 

She turned her head and saw to her left that Finn was peeking up at her from behind his book, eyebrows raised and smirking. ‘Talk’ he mouthed. 

She must have made him incredibly nervous by her silence, so she quickly snapped out of it and gave him a pretty smile. 

“This...this is really fucking sweet. Thank you so much, Ben, you didn’t have to do this.” 

Ben seemed to gain a bit more confidence after this as he shyly said, “It’s really nothing, I love to bake.” soon after that little statement slipped out he turned bright red, once again. He looked like he wanted to crawl up in a hole and die.

“Well, I think that’s super cool, I’ve always wanted to learn how to bake. I’m a shit cook and can’t follow directions for shit.” she chided to Ben and herself. She peaked up at him from her lashes and saw that he beamed when she said she thought it was cool. 

“Oh, well.....if you ever wanted to learn. Maybe, we could...I don’t know. Maybe I could be your teacher..” 

“I’d love that.” she said grinning “Let’s start over. Hi, I’m Rey” 

“Hi Rey, I-I’m Ben” 

They both stood there smiling at each other like idiots, until. 

However, the moment is broken when they heard a “Hey baby, miss me?” 

A voice belonging to somebody she wishes she never met. A voice that boils her blood. Her ex-boyfriend, Cassian Andor leaning against the library doorframe. Rey grits her teeth. 

Wow, the world really does work in mysterious ways. 


	3. Death on Two Legs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finn shows off his protective big-bro side and Ben is an angry shy boy.

Rey dated Cassian at a very dark time in her life. She had just moved to America with Finn, both fortunate to have had the opportunity courtesy to a scholarship and savings from the age of 15.

Never having a permanent Mother or Father figure in her life, Rey didn’t understand why all that time she felt so obligated to stay with Cassian and why absent parental figures affected her relationship so much. He treated her like scum, called her names, stole her money, and manipulated her...but he filled this void, he gave her love even if it was rare when he’d show it. Love was something that had been taken from her at a young age and never given throughout her childhood. She didn’t understand why she’d forgive him so easily each time with open arms and let him treat her that way until her first month of therapy and multiple brotherly talks from Finn. She had always been tough, but not when it comes to love which is why she knows what kind of person Ben is and by no means is she going to let anybody get in her way. 

Not even Cassian Andor whom she hadn’t seen since he walked out on her 2 years ago. 

“The fuck do you want, Andor? I’m talking to someone.” she replied heatedly, glaring back at him. He grew out his facial hair which looked extremely unappealing to her. His hair was slicked to the right and he was wearing a crisp button up and slacks with shiny black shoes. 

Fuckin yuppie. 

The look on Andor’s face was priceless. Shock, confusion, and anger swam in his eyes in the flash of a moment. “What did you just say.” he said dangerously as he stepped forward in long strides. However, he was blocked by Finn in that moment. 

“Don’t even think of coming anywhere near her, Andor. I’ll contact Professor Amilyn and get your little white boy ass expelled so fast, you’ll be bunking with Mommy by tomorrow morning.” 

‘Wow’ she thought, ‘Finn can be really scary.’ She’s really grateful she met him. Rey glances back at Ben and finds the tip of his ears red (as usual), but he’s clenching his fists so tight they’re turning white. His soft eyes aren’t focused on her anymore, instead they’re dark and staring hard back at Cassian. Looking at him as if he’s prey and Ben is predator. As if he’s daring him to step any closer. With any other guy, she’d be annoyed because all her life she’s defended herself. Cassian Andor is no threat to her and she doesn’t need a Knight in Shining armor, but when she sees Ben react that way, her heart flutters. 

Cassian backs up, his Adam’s apple bobbing in his throat as he looks at all three of them. Whatever fear he felt a minute ago was gone and covered up with a smirk. She could see right through him that he was covering up the fact that he‘s scared shitless. So he does remember Finn having a mean right hook. “Yeah, whatever. Finny Boy” he drags on. “This isn’t last time I’ll be seeing you guys.” 

With that, he walks. (Speed walks, she can’t help but notice) our the library door. 

Rey tucks back the dagger into her Garter belt that’s wrapped around her upper thigh and turns to Finn. 

“Thanks Finn, you know how he can be” she scrunches up her nose at this. 

“That’s what family is for. I’m your older brother and will always protect you, don’t ya forget it” his anger had dissolved and his words were filled with only love and care. She truly didn’t deserve him. He gave her a side hug, a thumbs up to Ben, and went back to his corner to sit and study for his upcoming Calculus exam. She turned her full attention back to Ben.

“Sooooooo, that happened.“ 

“And before you ask who that was, he’s nobody of importance, so he’s not even worth asking about right now.” 

Ben seemed relax slightly at her words, but his hands were still clenched in fists on the counter. Rey did the most logical thing she could think of and put her hand over his fist and said soothingly, “Hey, I’m fine. He’s gone and I’m safe now.” 

Ben’s head snapped down and stared wide eyed at her hand covering his. So he did what he did best, he blushed a cherry red. 

“Look, Ben. Why don’t you come visit me again tomorrow and bring me another one of your baked goods and maybe when I’m done with my shift, we could attempt to make a baked goods. Together. If you want?” hoping she hadn’t over stepped the line, she slid her hand back to herself and stared up back at him with hopeful eyes. 

“I-i’d like nothing more than to do that.” 

The light in the room seemed to get brighter in that moment.


	4. You’re my best friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose is introduced and Rey realizes everyone needs a friend like Rose.

The sun was shining through Rey’s yellow bee themed curtains in the room casting a pretty light over her bed. Rubbing her eyes, she blindly made a grab for her phone. +44 new messages appeared on her lock screen. Mainly from Rose.

Finn 🥜: Please don’t hate me. 

Rose 🌹: O M G, FINN JUST TOLD ME YOU HAVE A DATE WITH THE NERDY HUNK FROM THE LIBRARY AND YOU DIDN’T TELL ME !!!

Rose 🌹: I’m deeply offended, but I’m willing to forgive you if you let me help you pick out an outfit

Rose 🌹: Just kidding, u have no choice :p

Rose 🌹: I’m coming over in an hour and we’re picking out your fit.

Rose 🌹: Do you think you’re gonna need 2 shave for the occasion 🤔🤔

Rose 🌹: I’ll bring my razor just in case 🤫

Rose 🌹: Be there in 5! Get the fuck upppppp bitch. 

Rey rolled her eyes, but grinned nonetheless. One of the things she loved most about Rose was how much of a great friend she was. They met in her first year at Coruscant University when she had a dorm. While she was bubbly, Rey usually didn’t branch out socially. She had Finn and that was enough. That thought quickly diminished after a week of being dorm mates with her. Rose was caring, kind, feisty, passionate, and had a killer taste in fashion. She quickly became one of the most important people in her life. 

They both survived off of top ramen & leftovers from Rose’ part time job at Maz Pho & Sushi, they’d stay up talking about their deepest secrets, and painted each other’s toenails as they re-watched That 70’s show for the 4th time. She became like an older sister to Rey, always making sure she was okay and keeping her in check. ‘I really do have the best of friends” she though to herself. 

Rey even played a huge role in getting Rose and Kaydel to hook up. She smiled at the memory of Rose squealing, jumping up and down as she hugged Rey and claimed she’s forever in her debt. 

As soon as she got up and finished brushing her teeth, she heard rapid knocking on the door. Walking out of her bedroom, she walked over to the front door revealing Rose with her signature; jet-black curled bob, a green army jacket (with various patches; crass, krimewatch, a//political), high-waisted ripped black jeans, and combat boots. Even with the combat boots, she was still a good 5 inches shorter than her. She made sure to remind Rose of that fact. 

“Good morning, my Rey of sunshiiiiiiiiiiiiineee” giving her a big squeeze and brushing past her, making herself at home. “I brought you orange juice and a breakfast burrito from Albertos. We can pick out your outfit after we eat some grub.” 

“Have I told you how much I love you yet?” 

“Only always.” 

After they finished eating, which was quite fast since Rey literally scarfs down her food like it’s the last meal she’ll ever have. They walked over to her closet and gazed, heads slightly tilted to the right. “Hmmm, okay so what look we going for here? You wanna look like a sweet innocent angel who will destroy him in bed orrrrr?” soon after Rose got hit in the head with a pillow, they managed to find a fitting first date outfit that says ‘I’m not going for too flashy, but you can tell I’m trying to impress someone’ look. It only took 15 minutes and a lot of sex jokes. From Rose’ part, of course. 

A casual, yet summery forest green dress with spaghetti straps to compliment the green specks in her eyes. Rose chose a light blush and contour to accentuate her sharp cheekbones and jaw. Light on the mascara and lipgloss, she aimed for an ‘au natural’ look. She also insisted Rey have her hair pulled back into a messy bun with curls framing her face. 

“Voila, mon chéri. Damn, I’m fucking good” after 10 minutes of complimenting Rey and self praising on her own behalf, they were finally out the door. Almost. 

“Oh shit, hold on, start the car. I’ll be 2 minutes top.” 

Rey rushed back inside into her room to retrieve her secret weapon. She opened her top drawer to reveal a mint condition, 1973, Queen self-titled debut album. When she copped it from the thrift store, she didn’t realize just how rare it really was. It included demo tracks, live recordings, and a folded poster of them. 

She couldn’t wait to see the blush rise on Ben’s face at this. She couldn’t help the smirk that appeared as she slid her dark shade on and sauntered out of her apartment. 

Today, Ben would realize just how perfect they’d be together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to comment/leave kudos. Your guy’s comments make my day! <333


	5. Now I’m here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey and Ben get dressed up for each other.

It was around 12pm when Rose dropped her off at the library, blowing her a kiss and making her pinky promise to report back with all the ‘juicy’ details before driving off in her big truck. She blew in a deep breath, ‘7 more hours until I see him. Today is going to go by SO slow.’

She spent the next 6 1/2 hours distracting herself; snacking on crisps & pop with Finn (not wanting to fill herself up too much), making small talk with students who came in that she knew from class, scanning/putting books away, and totally not looking at the library doors every time a person came in expecting a sweater vest wearing giant with obsidian- colored luscious hair. Totally. 

It was around 6:55 when she was in the science-fiction aisle plucking out books that didn’t belong when she felt a light tap on her shoulder. She turned around and was met with the face of Ben wearing a nervous smile. She gave him a one over and couldn’t help appreciate his change in clothing to what he usually wore. Gone, was the sweater vest and long sleeve and replaced with a fitting Queen shirt, a black zip up jacket (which complimented his muscles, Rey noticed), and dark blue Levi’s. Guess she wasn’t the only one who dressed up a little more extra for today. He still had his glasses on which she was immensely happy about. He ran his hand through his hair.

“Wow, y-you look beautiful and oh um- here I brought you this.” He set his backpack on a lone chair in the aisle and dug through it. He pulled out a white box topped with a red ribbon and shyly handed it to Rey. 

Turning her attention from Ben to the box in her hands, she read a little note that was attached to it. 

“Were you made in a bakery? Because you’re a cutie pie.” Carefully opening the box, she found a single slice of coconut cream pie. She giggled to herself as a light blush graced her cheeks and looked back at Ben. She decided he deserved a little something sweet in return. She pecked his cheek, “Thank you Ben, this is really lovely and I’m soooooo excited for you to show me the ropes of being a professional baker” she teased. 

Ben, still dazed from the kiss, quickly snapped back to reality and huffed out a laugh. “I’m f-far from professional, but I don’t know. Maybe after tonight & hopefully a couple more of these bake dates with you I might just get to that level.” 

Woah, where did this streak of confidence come from? She decided flirty Ben has a special place in her heart. 

“Hmmmm I think so too” placing her pointer finger to her chin and squinting her eyes. She broke out of character in just a few seconds and smiled brightly. 

“I get out in 5 minutes, your place after?” 

“Yes, although I have to warn you I’m advance I have a big-ball of energy-Leonberger at my home and I can’t promise you that he won’t tackle you as soon as we get in.” 

“Oh my god Ben, you act like I’d be upset about that, I absolutely adore dogs and if he’s as cute as you then it’d be more of a reason for me to come over again.” With that she left Ben, eyes wide with a blush forming, and walked back to her desk to pack up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like and comment! Give me suggestions/critiques, as well. I’m open to hearing what you guys think about my first fan fiction!! :00


End file.
